Cleanse the World
by Crimson-Hunter
Summary: Brought from death Axel must face decisions that will shape the universe and it is the only way he will ever see Roxas ever again. Sora must save the world again, but from something he has never faced before.
1. Cleanser

Flames everywhere and a explosion, then sudden darkness nothing but a black canvas on which nothing could be seen. Axel, that was his name wasn't it, came to in this endless black scape, "what happened? Where am I?"

As these questions escaped his lips a red cloaked figure appeared before him a flash of fire and black, "you 'died' Axel, remember? You sacrificed yourself to save your dearest friend."

Turning towards this new comer who was like a red light on all the black Axel uttered, "how do you know all this?"

The figure waved his hand and the black gave way to a flash back to Axel's life, his meeting Roxas, the pain of losing his friend, and his selfless sacrifice, "because I see all Axel, I am an observant in this chaotic story of heroes and villians . I have watched this universe tear it self apart all because of one fools dealings with the heart. I am going to correct it all and you will be one of the instruments in which I will do it with."

Axel watches his life literally flash before his eyes, he was transfixed on the spectacle only catching bits and pieces of what the figure was telling him. The figure noticed and made the chronological light show disappear and repeated what he had said. His head wrapping his self around what he had told him Axel then asked, "correct it? Do you mean, destroy it?"

The figure then turned around and raised its arms, this grand act caused the black to give way once again, but this time it showed a grand castle made of marble and gold, "destroy is too strong a word my dear Axel, reboot, upgrade, use whatever terminology you choose."

Fire sparked in Axel's hands and his chakram appeared, he lunged at the figure only to be frozen in mid-air, he tried to squirm or use his fire abilities, but to no avail. He watched the figure turn around, wave his index finger in his face, and form two keyblades in his hands. Energy then began to pulse which caused the red cloak to sway and the keyblades then began to float as if on their own. Axel was motionless as one slammed into his stomach and then other to his head sending him sprawling onto the ground his chakram disappearing. Axel stood and felt a warm sensation running down his nose, "broke my damn nose."

The figure walked over to Axel, "I will break the rest of you if you don't assist me, I am giving you the chance to save a universe to cleanse it of impurity and to create a new glorious one in it's stead."

Axel scowled, "I'm dead anyway so it doesn't matter what happens!" he rushed at him planning to slam him with his shoulder, but he felt his self off the ground and being flung away. He skid across the ground and grunted, he stood up slowly right as the figure raced up and got in his face.

"It does Axel, because I can bring back Roxas, I can return your friend to you and if you agree to help me I will spare him the fate of the rest of that pitiful universe," the cloaked figure smiled as he saw Axel's reaction change considerably. The Dancing Flame heard the words escape the red hood and then began to question and ponder over the idea.

"Why would you help me? You seem like you could easily do everything yourself," Axel was going to get all he can out of this figure before making his decision, but it was incredibly tempting just to say yes.

The figure stepped back, "I don't have as much power there as I do here and I need a herald as it were to allow me to bring my power there. Once that is done I can cleanse the universe of it's insects and it's diseases making way for a new kingdom and a new peace. I then can also make sure Roxas survives and that he can separated from Sora."

Axel looks at the figure and then dwells on his friend and the pain of losing him, "what must I do?"


	2. Protector

It had been a while before peace was a part of Sora's life, it had always been fight this and save that, but he can finally rest. He had fixed his self up, well he combed his hair, he didn't enjoy dressing up or anything like that it just wasn't him. Today was his day with Kairi, he had worked to save her and to just see her finally he had the chance to be with her. Riku said he would keep the others busy so they wouldn't be interrupted , what a guy. Sora smiled, Riku had become like his brother over the years and this little recent event made them even closer. The nobodies, what a sad group they were, just wanting their hearts back and to be full. Sora sighed as he walked down the sandy beach of the island, he was going to meet her at a place he hadn't been in a while that old island they played on. A cold breeze brought goosebumps down Sora's neck, he shivered and darted his head back and forth feeling that it wasn't natural. "Sora, you are needed," a voice seemed to appear through the wind. Sora turned around and started to look for the source of the voice.

Sora finally got frustrated, "who are you?" A blue and white dome appeared in front of him and faded away leaving a old man with silvery hair that went down to his waist. He extended a gloved hand, his trench coat that matched the ocean flapped in the wind, and his teal eyes almost reading Sora's soul. "I don't have time for this I need to meet with Kairi," Sora walked passed him.

The man grabbed Sora by he arm, "if you wish for her to exist then you will come with me, I'd perfer to do this passively, but I will just take you if I have to." Sora glared at the man with rage, he was ruining the peace he had fought for and wasn't in the mood to get into another fight. Sora kept on fighting back until the man let go, he scowled and went to get back to his date. The man grunted, "as you wish." Extended his hand and the ground under Sora become blue and froze him to that spot.

Sora cursed and began to tug at his feet trying to will them to pull themselves off the ground, but they wouldn't obey, "what do you want?!" The man walked over, placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and both were engulfed in the same dome which he appeared in and they disappeared. They both appeared in a map room, the middle table was a entire map of the planets and the rest of the room is full of maps of those planets. The old man let's go of Sora's arm and walks over to the table, he begins to look at each one and rubs his chin. Sora stomps over to the map and notices some of the planets right away, but he had other matters on his mind, "answer me!"

The man pointed at a world that seemed to be covered in all black and no planet is visible, "that is why I brought you here, it was once a lush jungle, but suddenly this darkness came over it and the planets near it have begun to have dark spots over them." He then points at an empty space of stars, "that was a planet, but it was completely engulfed in the darkness and then disappeared. There is something powerful coming our way and I fear that only you and the other key bearers can stop it."

Sora crossed his arms and cursed under his breath, "can't seem to get a break." He stared at the map a while fixated on the one clouded in darkness, he pondered what was going on the surface. "Can we go there? Onto the surface?" Sora turned to the old man.

"If we do we'd have a chance of disappearing along with the planet our only chance of learning is going to one of the others near it. That one is lost," the old man seemed saddened, but attempted to hide it.

Sora could see through the guise, "we'll find a way to bring it back. What's your name?"

The old man looked at this little optimistic figure and smiled, "I don't have one, but I am called Atlas."

Sora smiled, "Atlas, I will help you bring these planets back to normal."

Atlas nodded, "then we need to begin as soon as possible," he pointed at a industrial looking planet, "we'll begin with this planet."

"Scare Factory," Sora read as he leaned over to read the name under it.


	3. Chaos

Power coursed through Axel's veins, none like he had ever experienced before, but he felt disgusting enjoying this so called gift from his tormentor . He was told to blanket each world in darkness and then agents would take it over from there, it was vile work, but he would be able to see Roxas again. Axel closed his eyes, his mind slipped into a memory after memory of his friend, the one who made him feel whole again, but suddenly he it switched to Sora the boy he saved. Axel shook his head and he stared at the building which loomed over the horizon , it was a castle pure white and almost gave off a sense of justice and hope. Axel grinned, he moved his hand across the air and red creatures slid out of the ground, each had a dead eye glaze about them and carried a chakram much like their new master. "Is this right? Staring out I see that place and somehow I feel like this is wrong. Negative and not what-"

Axel's words are cut short by a piercing pain in his head, he got down on one knee and started to scream and a voice came through, "Axel, you will do as I command or you will return to nothing. Fading into destruction , I gave you a heart, I I gave you your new power, and I will take them from you."

The voice, Axel quickly recognized , was owned by his tormentor . Axel hated him, but he was his ticket to seeing Roxas and he could easily kill Axel with just a thought, "yes...I will do...as you ask!"

The pain subsided, the Dancing Flame grunted and punched the ground which became charred to his touch. He stood up, stared at the castle with another mindset entirely, "destroy it and its occupants."

The red creatures gave a shout of excitement and rushed at the castle, they were followed by thousands of exact copies of themselves. Axel then rose into the air to watch the scene of chaos he was about to unleash on the King of this universe. He crossed his arms and realized how little he really knew up until he met the red robed thing, he knew about the universe he occupied on a deep level. A long time ago he wouldn't give a rats ass about it, but now he was interested, I guess the passion came with his new heart. As a nobody he had completed his existence when the new heart entered his body, but as this new being his job had just begun. This things he made, they were not simple like his affectionetly Assassins were, no these were his creations. The ability to create was new to Axel, but he got the hold of it and he a calls them Flame Dancers based on his old Organization name. Axel finally came back to reality and observed as what guards the castle had crumbled, but then he saw something very frustrating a flurry of slices and parries quickly taking out his Dancers with ease. He squinted to try to focus, he smiled at the sight, it was the king himself fighting off the attack making quick work with his years of experience and skill. The ex-nobody was almost too happy to finally be able to truly test what ability he was given . He disappeared in a explosion of flame and appeared in the same fashion next to the King, "Hello oh King."

The little figure of Mickey quickly turned and faced this new opponent, "who are you?"

Axel smiled, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"You were an member of Organization XIII how are you still alive?" the king grips his keyblade ready to battle, but curiosity stays his hand for the moment.

"I was, but that outfit wasn't quite right for me, also I'm not a nobody anymore, I am something so much more. Do you think you can stand the heat?" Axel's chakram appear in his hand, but they are now a glowing red and have twin fireballs spinning around them.

Mickey wastes no more time for words and rushes at Axel, but finds he can't get close at all he feels very intense heat coming from Axel, "too hot!"

Axel let's a laugh escape his lips, "I guess not mousy ."

Axel closes in on the king and sends his chakram at him they spin around the king who is having trouble standing due to the heat they are giving off. The chakram then stop in midair and fly at Mickey in attempt to slice the king, but the experienced fighter backflips away and runs down a hallway. Axel recalls his weapons and spins them, "this will be fun won't it your majesty ."


End file.
